


Runs in the Family

by LysSerris



Series: One-Shot [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Bellamione Cult Discord Game, Bellamione Cult Ilvermorny Cup, Delphi is a little shit, Discord: Bellamione Cult, F/F, Fluff, She gets it from Bellatrix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysSerris/pseuds/LysSerris
Summary: All Hermione wanted was a nice night out to enjoy her daughter's recital.Was that too much to ask for?





	Runs in the Family

**Author's Note:**

> Very short drabble, no edit.

“Bellatrix!” Hermione’s voice echoed throughout the hallway and down into the side room her wife had claimed as a ‘Game Room’ when they’d first bought the place three years ago.

Silence greeted her voice.

“Bellatrix!?” Her eyes narrowed as she withdrew her head from poking out the doorway to her bedroom.

_ ‘That woman.’ _

Huffing and throwing her coat over her shoulders as she walked, Hermione headed towards said ‘Game Room’, a frown on her face and watch ticking steadily on her wrist.

“Bellatrix Druella Black,” Hermione rounded the corner and threw open the door from it’s partly closed state. 

“Yes, Pet?” Bellatrix’s face was still glued to her absurdly large screen, a pair of large headphones secured overtop her mass of black curls while her fingers pressed rapidly into the keyboard.

“We’re going to be late. Turn it off, let’s go.” Her arms crossed indignantly, foot tapping against the hardwood floor.

“Pet, you know I can’t just- Dammit Rod!” Her mind was zipped back straight away to the electrical monstrosity in front of her, voice screaming into the headset hanging down by her lips. “I told you to watch it and now we’re all going-”

“BELLATRIX BLACK!” 

Bellatrix jumped back nearly a meter, headset slamming down onto the keyboard and eyes staring fearfully at her wife. “Yes?”

“We’re going to be late. Turn it off, let’s go.”

With a huff and a glare Hermione turned to exit the room, feet pounding loudly as she made her dramatic exit.

“It’s just a recital! She hates it anyways,” Bellatrix leaned over in her chair and shouted after her wife, “She won’t even miss us if we’re not there!”

“I don’t care Bella!” The sound of drawers shutting harshly down the hall followed her words, “It’s her first recital and if you’re not in the car in five minutes I’m chucking that metal monstrosity out the window, do you hear me?!”

\---

Three minutes and twenty seconds later Bellatrix was buckled in beside Hermione and flicking through radio stations to find something to block out the talk she knew was inevitable. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see her daughter succeed, Delphi was her pride and joy, the one untarnished thing from her prior marriage with Tom, but she  _ knew _ her daughter. Delphi hated the school Choir about as much as Bellatrix hated Hermione’s snooty ex’s, which was to say with a burning passion that would outlive the heat death of the universe. But Hermione had been adamant that their daughter participate in some form of afterschool program, and with sports being out, that left Choir or the Science Club.

“She’d be fine without us Pet.”

“I know,” Hermione backed them up and zipped down the driveway from their home, speeding off as soon as she was on the road. “But i want to record it, and save it, and keep a hold of it until she brings a boy, or girl, home. It’s future blackmail material and she’s our daughter, we  _ will _ support her in this.”

“Even if she hates it?”

“Even if she hates it with every fiber of her being.”

\---

“Delphi Cassiopeia Black, what do you have to say for yourself?”

The sullen looking ten-year old in the back seat practically smirked back at her mother in the rear view.

“Delphi, answer your mother.” Bellatrix was… attempting to play a parental role. Truth be told she laughing on the inside. It was just too hard not to enjoy the absolute shitshow that had occurred. 

The program had begun as expected, little Delphi with her mass of curls and sharp eyes staring out at them from the back of the third row. They even managed to make it through the first song without any issues cropping up, Hermione smiling excitedly while the group mass hummed the beat to some song or another that Bellatrix couldn’t recognize.

When they got to the second song though, well. That’s where things went off the rails.

Delphi’s Choir instructor had come to them before everyone sat down, letting them know their daughter had volunteered to take the solo portion of the second song, a look of pride on their face mirrored by Hermione. Bellatrix should have known right then that her little devil spawn had something planned. But being the ‘good’ parent that she was, she let it be. And then the little girl had started singing. Profanities. As loud as she could, in a hall filled with quiet people, during a solo where she was to be the only voice heard.

It was hilarious enough that she’d laughed and cackled even through Hermione’s mortified gasp and look of pure terror.

And now they were here, in their car, heading back home with a firm dismissal from Choir and an order from the Principal that Delphi was banned from extracurriculars for the next year.

A perfect outcome in Bellatrix’s opinion.

“I told you I didn’t want to do it.” The child in the back spoke up, “And you didn’t listen.”

“She’s got you there Pet.”

“No, I don’t want to hear it from you Bella, you’re in as much deep water as Delphi.” Hermione’s hands gripped the steering wheel with all the strength she was saving to wring out her lover’s neck when they returned home.

“What did I do?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Like Bellamione? https://discord.gg/pcfMU4F come on in and join the server!


End file.
